Envy Joins The Group
by ChristinaMichelle666
Summary: Temari's group gets some new members


**Temari's Chatroom # 17: Envy Joins The Group**

Temarimari13 OO has logged on

Envy has logged on

Silentangel has logged on

Inoino97 has logged on

Pinky has logged on

Legendarysuker has logged on

Shadow has logged on

Birdman has logged on

Mr.Sandman has logged on

emokid has logged on

fox has logged on

GreatUchiha has logged on

Birdman: Hey Itachi why r u here????

Greatuchiha: I'm going out with Tsunade.

emokid: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!? SHE'S LIKE FIFTY YEARS OLD!!!!! (don't ask why I had to put Sasuke's line in a different text than everyone elses it was because the words were to squashed together to read...please continue reading )

Greatuchiha: Yeah your point.?

emokid: Nevermind you idiot, nevermind.

Greatuchiha: Do I have to show you mother and fathers death again?????

emokid: If you come within two thousand feet of me I'll kill you and if I can't do that I'll have Gaara and Shikamaru kill you.

Mr.Sandman: Blooooooooooooooooooooooooood ''

Silentangel: OO Gaara? I'm losing you again. (

Shadow: Yaaaay killing!!!!!!!!!!!

Temarimari13 OO: Shikamaru? What has my brother done 2 u???

Envy : What's wrong Temari?

Temarimari13 OO: Oh everyone I almost fogot...this is Envy...

Envy : Hi

Temarimari13 OO: She's the newbie here at Atherton Ninja Academy, she's also the one that's going out Deidara.

Greatuhciha: WHAT!!!???!!!???!!!???!!!???

Birdman: Yeah, I really like the way that she acts around me and her other friends so I asked her out one day.

Greatuchiha: None of us Akatuski members are supposed to have girlfriends!!!

Birdman: Look who's talking big shot! 00

Envy : Please stop fighting.

Birdman: Sorry Envy.

Envy : That's okay, I forgive you.

Greatuchiha: Okay I understand now.

Legendarysuker: Well that's good. Because if you didn't you'd be missing out on a life lesson that states that every person has a certain person they were destined to be with, and one person that would break their heart. Envy's just now found that certain someone so she has a lot to learn too, our love is three months in the making so let her and Diedara be for a while.

emokid: I never knew that Itachi has a sensitive spot in his black heart.

Inoino97: That's what I thought about you until you saved me from that evil ninja that tried to steal my soul and eat it.

Silentangel: I think that everyone thought that about their boyfriends until they did something so out of character that you thought it had to be someone transformed into them.

Temarimari13 OO: Not me, Shikamaru's always been sweet...except for that one time when he was trying to make up his mind over me or Ino.

Shadow: I haven't always been good. YOU of all people should know that I was bad at one time in my life such as the year that we first met.

Temarimari13 OO: It's about time you said something.

Silentangel: Hey Gaara are you still there???

Mr.Sandman: Yep just playing a game.

fox: What game????????

Mr.Sandman: Viva Piniata

Silentangel: Figures.( ' )( ' ) eye roll

Mr.Sandman: Don't say that then people will think that I like this game.

Pinky: You just said it to the whole chatroom. --

Mr.Sandman has logged off

Silentangel: Gaara! Wait 4 me!!!!

Silentangel has logged off

Pinky: Naruto and I have to be somewhere right now so we'll see you guys later.

fox: Peace!!!

Pinky has logged off

fox has logged off

Legendarysuker: Okay me and Itachi are going to make little babies now so we'll see you soon.

Greatuchiha: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Legendarysuker has logged off

Greatuchiha: Sasuke help me.

emokid: Nope.

Greatuchiha has been dissconnected

emokid: Yeah I have to go practice for my concert at three tomarrow morning.

Inoino97: I have to practice too, he made me his drummer.

emokid and Inoino97 have logged off

Envy : What's Sasuke's band's name?

Shadow: Two Emos And A Goth.

Temarimari13 OO: Gaara has a band too. They're called the SandStorm

Shadow: I'm in that one, Sasuke offered me to be his drummer but I decided not to. That's why Ino's the drummer.

Birdman: The Akatuski is like a band because we all play and instrument but with there being like eight of us it's kinda hard to fit all of us onto a stage.

Temarimari13 OO: Not at the Atherton Ninja academy, the stage fit ten of us last year so it should be no problem to fit eight of you this year.

Birdman: Cool.

Shadow: Didn't we do that thing called The Akatuski's Day Off last year?????

Envy : That was you guys????

Temarimari13 OO: Yep, here I'll send you a list.

sending list

List

Sasuke- Itachi

Ino- Deidara

Gaara- Sasori

Hinata-

Shikamaru- Kisame

Temari-

Naruto-

Sakura -

Neji- Announcer

TenTen- Announcer

Birdman: That's cool...but why did you do the Akatuski's Day Off?

Temarimari13 OO: Because we felt like it.

Envy : I say that we do it again this year but we should actually have the members of the Akatuski perform this time.

Temarimari13 OO: It took us three months to cuordinate everything perfectly so we don't want anyone to steal the best show award from us.

Birdman: I don't even remember that anymore.

Envy : Well it was worth a shot.

Shadow: Well we understand why you would want to do the Akatuski's Day Off again because it involves Deidara and yourself in it so you want to do it again to make it look right.

Birdman: Hey Envy Itachi paged me I have to go, emergency meeting. See ya later.

Envy : Okay. See you in a little while.

Birdman has logged off

Shadow: Yeah I have to go too, Gaara wanted to run us over the new song that he wrote so I have to run. I'll see you two soon.

Shadow has logged off

Envy : Why is Shikamaru's name so weird??????

Temarimari13 OO: Look who's talking, why is Deidara's name so bird- related???????

Envy : I don't know...he likes birds maybe???????

Temarimari13 OO: Shikamaru's name is Shadow because he can use the Shadow Possesion Jutsu on anyone anything anytime unless his chakra is dead.

Envy : Has that ever happened while you two were fighting some crazy evil ninja?

Temarimari13 OO: Yeah, we were fighting one of Orochimaru's minions Tyuya, I had to track him down and help him because he was in the midst of a death or death situation until I got there.

Envy : Wow...you two really have a great connection, if Deidara and I had that good of a connection I would deffinetly freak out.

Temarimari13 OO: Why????

Envy : Because we would know each others streangths and weaknesses and then we would be able to bail the other one out of almost any situation.

Temarimari13 OO: That would be a good thing wouldn't it???????????

Envy : You are sooooooooooo right I need to get to know Deidara a little more.

Temarimari13 OO: Hey I'll see you tomarrow at school okay.

Envy : Okay.

Envy has logged off

Temarimari13 OO has logged off

Written By: Temari Of The Wind


End file.
